my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpan
Note: Scorpan's story in my universe doesn't follow the plot of the issues and series about him. Scorpan is a gargoyle that used to be one of the Lord of Chaos' villains, ending up being reformed and killed by his own brother because of that. Personality Scorpan, like any other villain, used to be bad, but he ended up being reformed. Skills As a gargoyle, he is capable of flying, being very fast and agile. He possesses the pulse nature, what allows him to combine wind, light and earth natures to manipulate kinetic energy in order to generate atractive and repelling power, like the ones the General of Chaos had before Star could take them away. Relationships Description in the Saga Background He once used to be a villain along with his brother. At some point, he was reformed by unknown reasons and his brother, because of that, killed him. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Submission of the General of Death", Scorpan is one of the reincarnated brought back by Gentle Light because of being bond to the General of Chaos' will. In "The War Begins", Scorpan, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", Scorpan is paired with Pandora. They discuss about the Lord of Chaos and how little they actually knew about his plans; both were only pawns kept by him to use by his will and now they've been revived as punishment for their betrayal and be used. In "The Remorseful Villains", Pandora and Scorpan are found by Star and Hawthorn. While fighting them, Pandora comes in contact with Star's eyes' power and is released from Gentle Light's control. She then helps Star and Hawthorn to fight Scorpan and eventually release him from Gentle Light's control as well. After that, Pandora and Scorpan then decides to personally take care of Gentle Light in order to end the Reincarnation Curse. In "Unleashing Death", Pandora and Scorpan locate Gentle Light and then, after a talk with the Lord of Chaos, they start fighting her. With her gaining advantage over them, the duo saw they needed a way to subdue Gentle Light or else they wouldn't be able to release her. At that moment, Pandora decides to cast the Infinite Loop Curse, asking Scorpan to buy her some time. After the curse is enacted, Pandora breaks the binds of the Lord of Chaos. With her free, Gentle Light is able to get out of the loop and then teleports herself and the two reincarnated reformed villains away. In "The Fall of the Centaur", Gentle Light ends the Reincarnation Curse, what allows Scorpan's souls to be released, along with Pandora's. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings